Tales From the Thousand and One Nights
by Reedhare
Summary: I'll probably change the name. Just couldn't think of anything better. This is just a 'What if' fic. What if Meggie fell into the book that is the title of this fic. Instead of Farid falling out.Oh and Meggie is 14. I just prefer her older.
1. Away!

A/N: I just realized that there is hardly any if not none 'what if' fics. So I decided to try my hand at it. This is my first not drabble or oneshot so it's not going to be perfect. So feel free to point out mistakes. So this is 'what if Farid didn't fall into our world, but Meggie fell into _Tales From the Thousand and One Nights._ Oh well on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own, I only play with. And put them back.

_There was no smell of salt and rum when Mo began reading this time._

_The air in Capricorn's church grew hot._

_Meggie's eyes began to burn, and when she rubbed she found sand sticking to her knuckles._

_Once again, Capricorn's men listened to Mo's voice with bated breath, as if they were turned to stone._

_Capricorn alone seemed to feel nothing of the magic. But his eyes showed that even he was spellbound._

_They were fixed on Mo's face, as unmoving as the eyes of a snake._

_His red suits made his pupil's look even more washed out, and his body seemed tense like a dog scenting for its__prey_.

Meggie felt herself feel almost thin like paper.

Her knees felt weak and the heat only intensified.

Colors swirled in front of her eyes. None of the colors were true and shooting away as fast as they had been there.

Meggie lost sight of Capricorn's church and found herself on a rocky crevice.

Her stomach was turning violently as she lay on the cool dark stone.

She tried to orient herself and try to see what was her location.

But her head was pounding. All se knew was that she wasn't in Capricorn's church anymore.

AN: Okay, raise your hand if you think there should be a table of contents inside Inkheart. If there were, it would be a whole lot easier to do the quoting. Sorry if this was really short. I'll be sure to make the next one longer. Please review.


	2. Upon a Shelf

A/N: This is the second chapter. Thanks for giving all the encouraging reviews. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Meggie leaned her cheek against the cool, dark stone.

She seemed to have landed in a cave. The cave itself was fairly large with a few shelves like form on the walls. Like the one she was lying upon.

With nothing better to do she decided to find the entrance of the cave.

Meggie slid off the ledge and landed on the cave floor with a loud boom and the clatter of small stones as she landed.

Meggie winced, not at the noise, but her legs were still stiff and weak after being "dropped off" in this world.

She began to shake out her numb limbs and then scrambled to the entrance of the cave.

The heat she had felt when her father had started reading and the heat that had intensified when she had traveled here was nothing compared to this.

The desert sun was hot in the clear, heavenly blue sky. The merciless rays seemed to seek her out even under the cover of the cave.

This was much different than the moist, mild weather she and her father had back when the lived at their house.

It just seemed so long ago…

But in truth it was actually only about what? Two or three days since she and Mo had left their old home. But it seemed like ages.

Meggie looked at the sun-bleached landscape.

There was nothing but sand as far as she could see.

Meggie sighed. She had hoped at least for an oasis or water or something!

She hadn't eaten since… She couldn't really remember.

Meggie heard her stomach growl at the thought of food.

Well she would have to try to find something after nightfall.

She certainly wasn't going to walk out in the heat of midday!

So she walked back to her ledge and climbed back on it.

After all that had happened that day she fell into a fitful sleep.

Meggie suddenly awoke.

When a hand came over her mouth and she felt something cold against her throat.

When a raspy voice said, "Don't make a move or I'll cut your throat."

AN: Would that be considered a cliffy? I would think so, but you might not, but whatever. Sorry if this chapter kind of dragged on. The next chapter will be much more exciting! Please Review!


	3. Farid

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been at this campy school thing a ma bob. And I fell into a stream four times and I have an awful cold and I have to sing a concert on Sunday! (Moans.) Here ye go.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Farid passed the multitudes of people on massing on the streets.

Farid's face looking indifferent was lost in the groups and crowds.

He was no different just a skinny black haired boy like so many others that you wouldn't look at him twice.

Though his palm was clammy and slick with sweat. Even after all the years of serving the thieves he was still worried that a guard would appear and shout thief.

He'd heard to many stories about what they did to thieves and each and every one made him shudder thinking about it.

If any of the other boys knew they would call him a girl or worse. So he kept this fear behind a mask of indifference.

He gripped the crinkled paper tighter as it began to slip a little from his slicked hands.

He was out delivering a love letter to a woman that lived in the western side of the city.

One of the thieves had seen her and was rather taken with her. Which meant Farid would probably spend the rest of the stay at this city going back and forth with letters and love tokens.

Farid hated when one of the thieves fell in love or something that could pass as love anyway.

It just meant even more chores for Farid.

He finally arrived at the woman's house or her father's house really.

Farid dearly wished he could just leave the letter on the doorway, but that would leave the job undone.

And thieves weren't known to be kind to slackers.

So he just slipped the letter in what he supposed was her windowsill and walked away.

Leaving the neighborhood, he started heading toward the eastern gates.

He wouldn't have to be swift though because the gates closed at sundown and that left him two hours.

The crowds were growing thinner as he walked on. The merchants were starting to pack up their wares and head toward inns.

Then Farid saw a sight far to tempting to ignore.

Farid had sighted a merchant trying to get his camel to move and on the ground there lay his coin pouch.

If he could snatch it would mean he might not have to delver the next love letter.

Farid creeped up silently out of the merchants sight and put his hand out to snatch the pouch.

Farid grabbed it and at first it seemed like it had worked and he had gotten away with easy money.

Until the coins in the pouch clinked together and the merchant looked up and saw Farid running, holding his coin pouch.

Farid heard the merchant shouting, "Guards a thief, a thief!"

Farid also soon heard the heavy thump of the guard's feet.

He zigzagged through the crowd trying to lose them and then made a sharp turn running into an alley.

Farid hid behind a crate and listened to hear if any guards came by.

After a good ten minutes Farid heard nothing.

So carefully he left his hiding place and walked quickly towards the gates before sunset.

A/N: ruler of all evil: You must have the coolest name ever! Thanks for the ideas. I was thinking of giving Mo a chapter, but I'm not sure so we'll have to see. If I get into a really somber mood some day I'll probably write a chapter with Mo in it.

I'm sure I have a few things in there that don't make sense. I'm not sure if these houses had windows on the first story. If women in this city could actually read I don't know! Farid did say in Inkheart that he had delivered love letters. I'm in a blank so you'll probably find a few more plot holes than the ones I pointed out. Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
